1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an application program and an image processing apparatus operating on a prescribed operating system.
2. Description of Related Art
A related art information processing apparatus is capable of allowing a plurality of applications to operate in an operating system environment. For example, FIG. 13 illustrates an example display screen 900 showing a case where the plural applications operate under the operating system including a WINDOWS (trademark) based graphical user interface (hereafter referred to as GUI). The screen 900 includes a task bar 904 and a system tray 905 on a lower side thereof. Each of windows 901 includes a title bar 902 having a minimization button 903. In a case where the minimization button 903 is clicked, the application performs a minimization process. FIG. 14 illustrates an example display screen 950 showing a case where the windows for the respective applications are minimized by a prescribed minimization process. The minimized windows for the respective applications can be stored in a task bar 951 or a system tray 952.
For example, Patent Document 1 discloses the technology relating to a window control program allowing a user to optionally set a display shape and a display position of a window in operation using a minimization button and/or maximization button in a computer environment capable of using a plurality of applications on the operating system of the WINDOWS (trademark) based GUI.
Japanese Patent No. 3965927
According to one application having plural functions, the minimization method is set with respect to the application although an appropriate minimization method may vary depending on the function in operation. Consequently, the minimization method with respect to one particular application can be unique, causing an increase in likelihood of not performing the appropriate minimization method for the function in operation.
The present invention is proposed in consideration of the aforementioned situations, and provides an application program and an image processing apparatus capable of effectively operating in an environment running a plurality of functions, or namely a multi-task environment, by setting a minimization method, a restoration method, and a maximization method for a window with respect to each function.